Mi hermosa Celestia
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Romance entre la Princesa Celestia y el Dios del Inframundo Hades aka: Markus Deathook
1. Chapter 1

**Mi hermosa Celestia**

_Canterlot, al amanecer:_

No había ni un alma alrededor del palacio salvo los guardias que hacían su rutina diaria, entonces una sombra se escurrió por debajo del portón del palacio y entro en la sala del trono materializándose,-Ya sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez- dijo Celestia mientras entraba por un pasillo,-Vaya querida Celestia al parecer reconoces mi presencia después de todo-;-No podría olvidarla, sería algo imposible-;-Dulces palabras de una dulce chica, estas hermosa esta bella mañana Celly-,-(Celestia se sonroja) Em..Gracias, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu visita Hades?-,-Por favor Celestia puedes decirme Markus y solo quisiera caminar contigo un rato y charlar-,-Me parece bien, los 2 salieron al jardín trasero:-Bien Princesa cuéntame cómo te ha ido desde nuestro último encuentro? En el que frustraron mis planes-,-Que dices? Si fuiste tú quien quiso detenerse y cambiar o ¡¿no?!- -Sisi claro solo bromeaba, jaja es bueno saber que empiezo a recuperar mi sentido del humor-,-Eso es bueno me alegra ver que recuperas aspectos positivos de tu persona pero que has hecho en este tiempo?-,-Pues ya vez ir de aquí para allá observando la civilización que ustedes los ponis han construido-,-Me alegra que tu cambio se vea reflejado en tu exterior-,-Si es genial jeje mm…Ejem Celestia…-,-¿Que sucede Markus?-,-Debo preguntar porque te empeñaste en hacerme cambiar?-,-Fue algo que aprendí de mi querida alumna Twilight Sparkle, ella me enseño que todos los seres pueden cambiar, como tú lo has hecho-,-Vaya esa pequeña es más sabia de lo que parece a simple vista ¿no? Pero debo decir querida Celestia que no podre cambiar totalmente, soy el Dios del Inframundo, mi naturaleza es la crueldad-,-Y sin embargo tratas de cambiar tu actitud y ser amigable, de lo contrario no estarías aquí ¿cierto?-,-Eso es debido a ti Celestia, fuiste tú la que despertó un sentimiento que nunca había tenido antes-,-¿Y cuál es?-.

-Afecto, en ese único abrazo me demostraste lo fuerte que es el amor y yo quisiera devolverte el favor-(se acercó a Celestia y la abrazo delicadamente) -¡..!-(Celestia se sonroja y responde al abrazo afectuosamente)-Wow eso fue…como decirlo…pues…lindo, te lo agradezco Celly-,-¿Celly? Jaja me agrada como suena y de nada Markus eres un gran ser en tu interior, pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿no dijiste que tenías 2 hermanos?-,-En efecto querida mis hermanos y yo fuimos aprisionados pero pienso liberarlos, pero no te preocupes no tienen intenciones de dañar a este mundo como yo las tuve-

-En ese caso será un gusto conocerlos, ¿dónde están encerrados?-,-Ese es el problema, no lo sé pero sé cómo descubrirlo y cuando lo haga los traeré de vuelta-,-¿Los extrañas?-,-Solo a veces, solíamos ser los mejores amigos hasta que el poder nos cegó y nos dividió, desearía verlos otra vez-,-Pues ve y encuéntralos, cuando regreses hablaremos-,-No quiero hacerlo, me siento tan bien estando contigo digo…ah-(los dos se sonrojaron)-A mí también me agrada tu compañía Markus-,-¡¿En serio Celestia?!, ¿de verdad te agrado? Eso es ESTUPENDO es GENIAL jajaja eres hermosa Celly jaja-,-Gracias, tú también eres muy apuesto "Hookie" jeje-dijo Celestia sonrojada-¿Hookie? Hehe vaya me gusta, desearía quedarme más tiempo contigo pero tengo un asunto que atender, nos volveremos a ver querida Celly-así le dio un suave beso en la mejilla por el cual se sonrojaron ambos-Espero que vuelvas pronto Hookie-,-Asi será, lo prometo- y sin decir más se envolvió en un remolino de fuego negro y despareció dejando a Celestia quien por fin sentía algo nuevo y que nunca antes había sentido, amor.

**Bien sé que fue corto pero lo hice como prueba, digan si les gusto y si quieren que continúe o que les gustaría que pasara después**


	2. Capitulo 2: Confesion y Aceptacion

**CELESTIA: GUARDIANA DEL SOL, DUEÑA DE MI CORAZON**

_Jardines del palacio, Canterlot-atardecer-:_

Era un agradable día en Canterlot y la princesa Celestia se encontraba en el jardín mirando el sol cuando sonó una voz muy conocida por ella-Sin duda es hermoso, pero no tanto como tu querida Celly-, entonces Celestia volteo deprisa y vio a Markus acercándose, corrió y lo abrazo dándole un caluroso beso,-¡Hookie! Me alegra mucho verte- Markus soltó una sonrisa y continuo abrazándola diciendo:-Yo también te he extrañado Celly y es por eso que he vuelto, tenía que verte no soporto estar lejos de ti- Celestia sonrió sonrojándose –Aw que tierno Hookie, he pensado en ti mucho-,-Y yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo querida desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso tu existencia está ligada a la mía y por eso quiero demostrarte mi afecto-saco un gran ramo de rosas de diferentes colores.-Oh Hookie están hermosas-,-Y eso no es todo Celly, ven conmigo y te enseñare algo hermoso-así los 2 extendieron sus alas y volaron fuera de Canterlot-¿Y puedo saber adónde me llevas? – Pregunto Celestia,-Es una sorpresa querida, lo veras cuando lleguemos- tardaron media hora en llegar a un antiguo valle desolado y muerto,-No es el lugar más romántico en el mundo pero….-antes de que terminara de hablar Markus interrumpió diciendo:-Espera querida debemos esperar a que anochezca- esperaron mientras el sol se escondía a lo lejos y una vez que la luna estaba en el cielo Markus dijo:-Llego el momento-alzo su cuerno al cielo y soltó un rayo blanco al cielo que se dividió en muchos otros los cuales cayeron al suelo y mágicamente todo aquel valle empezó a llenarse de vida: árboles, arbustos, animales, todo lo vivo empezaba a crecer, un lago se formó en el centro del valle y en su orilla brotaron miles de flores en un patrón singular,-Markus esto es…hermoso-,-Y todavía no es todo, acompáñame- le dijo y la llevo muy alto, así desde lo alto aquellas flores parecían tener una forma y la forma no era otra sino el rostro de Celestia, La princesa quedo atónita y muy sonrojada al ver aquella muestra de afecto, solo pudo decir

-Markus ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-,-Eso es simple querida mía, es porque…..-tardo un poco en decirlo pero al final dijo:-Es porque te amo Celestia, desde ese día en que nos conocimos, mi vida a tenido un nuevo propósito-Celestia no podía creer lo que oía y nerviosa pregunto:-Oh Markus ¿y cuál es ese propósito?-,-Estar a tu lado, por siempre-Celestia no pudo contenerse más y soltó lagrimas abrazando a Markus-Yo también te amo Markus, desde que llegaste algo en mi interior se encendió como una llama, no sé qué sea pero cada vez que estoy contigo esa llama se hace más grande y más ardiente-

-Me haces muy feliz diciendo tales palabras querida, desde ahora este lugar será un símbolo de nuestro amor y con cada día nuestro amor crecerá más al igual que este valle-,-Así será amor mío- terminaron dándose un apasionado beso bajo la luz de la luna,-Bien ahora debo escoltarla a sus aposentos mi lady-dijo Markus-Muy bien mi apuesto caballero- así partieron de aquel hermoso lugar para llegar a Canterlot, una vez en el palacio aterrizaron en el jardín:-Bien querida espero haber logrado hacerte saber lo que en verdad siento por ti- dijo Markus,-Claro que lo has hecho Hookie y es algo que nunca podré olvidar-,-Bien mi hermosa Celly ya es tarde para que una dama este fuera de su cama debes entrar ahora, te veré de nuevo mañana a primera hora lo prometo-decía retirándose pero antes de que se marchara Celestia lo retuvo diciendo:-Espera amado mío yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti, ordene a mis guardias preparar una habitación especialmente para ti, así tendrás un lugar donde quedarte aquí cerca de mi todo el tiempo que desees-,-Eso es maravilloso Celly pero no creo que los demás se sientan cómodos con eso será mejor que me vaya- pero otra vez Celestia lo detuvo y jalándolo hacia ella le dio un gran beso:-No digas eso, todos los ponis tienen una buena voluntad y son muy amigables, estarás bien aquí amor ahora debemos descansar-,-Gracias Celly te amo-,-Yo también Hookie- así entraron los 2 al palacio bajo la luz de la luna.

**Bien parece que les agradó así que digan si este también fue de su agrado, saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN DIA EN PONYVILLE**

_CANTERLOT, castillo de las Princesas:_

Una mañana cálida cuando apenas la Princesa Luna cambiaba de turno bajando la luna Lord Deathook era despertado por su amada Celestia -Despierta dormilón, ya es de día-dijo con dulzura, Markus abrió un ojo y al no ver la luz del Sol dijo-Aun sigue siendo de noch….-no pudo terminar pues Celestia alzó inmediatamente el Sol-¿Y bien, que decías amor?-,-Odio que puedas hacer eso-dijo Markus haciendo reír a Celestia-Jeje vamos Hookie debemos empezar el día-comento Celestia quien fue tomada por Markus haciéndola caer en la cama-Noooo, es muy tempranoo Celly vamos –se quedó Markus-No querido, tengo responsabilidades como co-gobernante de Equestria y siendo mi pareja quisiera que me ayudaras a cumplirlas-dijo Celestia-Pe..pero Celly..-dijo entrecortado al ver la dulce cara que le ponía Celestia-Ah demonios bien bien lo hare, por ti-concluyo Markus-Gracias Hookie por eso te amo-dijo dándole un beso haciéndolo ruborizarse.

Los dos pasaron directamente al gran comedor donde se encontraban Luna con sus hijas-Buenos días querida hermana-dijo Celestia abrazando a su hermana-Hola querida hermana y hola a ti Markus-dijo Luna que lucía exhausta-Buenos días querida cuñada y Hola queridas sobrinas-dijo acercándose a Shine Star y Bright Aurora las cuales eran tímidas y se ocultaban detrás de su madre-Vamos pequeñas saluden a su tío Markus-dijo Luna empujando a sus hijas, Bright Aurora finalmente se armó de valor-…Hola..tio-dijo con voz temerosa-Vamos niñas no deben tenerme miedo no soy malo…bueno no soy tan malo, además les he traído algo-dijo Markus, esto emociono a las niñas quienes estaban ansiosas de saber lo que era, entonces Markus hizo aparecer dos collares uno azul oscuro y el otro azul cielo dándole uno a cada una-Aquí tienen pequeñas no solo es joyería sino también una muestra de mi afecto, además estos collares tienen un efecto muy peculiar, mientras más amor haya entre ustedes su brillo será aún más hermoso, este brillo será capaz de reunirlas si alguna vez llegaran a separarse

-Wow gracias tío Markus-dijo Shine Star-Si muchas gracias tío-dijeron las dos dándole un abrazo mientras Luna y Celestia miraban y decían-Awwww-,-No es ningún problema niñas y bien cuñada pareces exhausta deberías descansar-dijo Markus refiriéndose a Luna-No puedo, las niñas estarán despiertas y debo vigilarlas-dijo bostezando-No te preocupes, en tu estado no podrias vigilarte ni a ti misma, yo puedo cuidar de ellas por hoy-dijo Markus-Si hermana descansa-agrego Celestia-Y no te preocupes, Celestia y yo las llevaremos a Ponyville para dejarte descansar-comento Markus-Si, Markus y yo vamos a….¿espera que?, pero Hookie hay tareas que atender-dijo Celestia-Eso puede esperar, además ¿no dijiste que querías completar tareas conmigo?-dijo Markus-Me ganaste el argumento mi amor, bien entonces partamos a Ponyville-¡YAY!-gritaron las gemelas.

Los tres llegaron a Ponyville e inmediatamente Markus las llevo a Sugarcube Corner-Markus cielo, estas seguro de que es bueno darles tanta azúcar-preguntaba Celestia-No voy a limitarlas querida Celly, además si quieres que un niño no te moleste llévalo a una dulcería y espera a que le dé un paro diabético jajajajaja-dijo Markus haciendo reír a Celestia, Pinkie Pie los recibió y al momento de ver a las niñas dio un enorme grito-¡WOW! Miren estas cositas son tan dulces, son suyas, esperen no se parece, entonces ¡¿secuestraron a las hijas de alguien más y ahora vienen a inculparme?!-exclamo Pinkie-Pinkie tranquilízate son mis sobrinas, hijas de Jackal y Luna-explico Markus-Oh eso explica el enorme parecido que tienen-agrego Pinkie

Detrás de ella salio Rainbow Dash-Aww miren a estas ternuritas, su rostro me es muy familiar-dijo Dash-Son las hijas de Sleipnir y Luna que tuvieron antes de separarse dejando probablemente traumas en las niñas-dijo Pinkie-Pinkamena controla lo que dices frente a las niñas-dijo Celestia-Lo siento princesa-,-Bien y a todo esto ¿porque están con ustedes las hijas de la Princesa Luna y no con ella o con su padre?-pregunto Rainbow y Markus le explico el motivo-Pobre Princesa debe ser duro pero aun asi es extraño que Sleipnir no este con sus hijas-dijo Dash-Ahora que lo pienso no he oído de mi hermano en un tiempo, sería mejor buscarlo-dijo Markus-Espera tio queremos ir a otros lugares-dijo la pequeña Aurora-Bien pequeños cometas ¿adónde quieren ir?-contesto Markus

Los 4 terminaron yendo desde la Tienda de disfraces pasando por todos los lugares de interés hasta acabar en el Day Spa-Por Gaia estas niñas tienen demasiada energía-dijo Markus-Y que lo digas cariño-añadió Celestia entrando los 4 al Spa donde los atendió Lotus Blossom-Bienvenidos al Day Spa querida Princesa Celestia y Lord Deathook, que podemos ofrecerles a sus altezas-Quisiéramos el paquete completo para nosotros-dijo Celestia-Y un tranquilizante para ellas-agrego Markus refiriéndose a las niñas quienes se perseguían por todo el sitio-No se preocupen, después de esta sesión quedara como nuevos-dijo mientras Aloe si llevaba a las niñas a otra habitación, A Markus y a Celestia los masajearon y relajaron por varias horas hasta el anochecer, una vez terminada la sesión se pusieron de pie y buscaron a las niñas quienes estaban dormidas en una pequeña cama rosada-Excelente, ¿Cómo lo lograron?-pregunto Markus-No podemos revelar nuestros métodos de relajación lo siento Lord Deathook-dijo Aloe-Les agradecemos las atenciones esperamos venir pronto-dijo Celestia despidiéndose y Markus tomando a las niñas colocándolas en su espalda -Gracias por todo-añadió Markus-Fue todo un honor majestades-dijo Lotus

De camino a Canterlot un remolino de agua se apareció frente a ellos y de él salió nada más y nada menos que Jackal-Hola hermano mayor y hola cuñada veo que pasaron todo un día con mis adoradas hijas-dijo sonriendo-Que te digo Jackie, son especiales mis sobrinas así que pensé en convivir con ellas un rato, ahora están exhaustas-dijo Markus-Pequeñas traviesas su madre me dijo que estaban con ustedes-contesto Jackal tomando a las gemelas-Fue un buen día para salir con familia-dijo Celestia abrazando a Markus-Bien tortolos vayan a descansar que traen cara de cansancio extremo y gracias por cuidar de mis niñas-dijo Jackal alejándose volando.

-¿Papi y los tíos Markus y Celestia?-dijo la pequeña Star entresueños-Se fueron por ahora pequeña, tu solo descansa-,-Te quiero mucho papi-dijo la pequeña mientras volvía a dormir.

En Canterlot, en la habitación, Celestia y Markus se encontraban en cama-Fue un gran día ¿no Celly? Digo puede que no hayamos cumplido tareas reales pero cumplimos tareas familiares-,-Fue un hermoso día con mis adoradas sobrinas, pero sobre todo adoro pasar tiempo contigo-dijo Celestia abrazando a Markus-Te amo Celly-dijo Markus dándole un beso-Sera una linda noche-agrego Celestia cubriendo a los 2 con las cobijas-Jejeje parece que hoy estas juguetona Celly, pues juguemos-.

**FANFIC DEDICADO A LAS HIJAS DE JACKAL SLEIPNIR CON LA PRINCESA LUNA**

**OPINEN SI FUE DE SU AGRADO Y DEJEN UN REVIEW, LES DESEO BUEN DIA**


	4. Chapter 4

**De Dios a Niñera**

_Torkular:_

Era uno de esos días de rutina, almas que pasan al Inframundo, revueltas en el Tártaro en fin lo de siempre, me encontraba en la sala de mando con Ragnarok observando dichos acontecimientos cuando Philomena entro al cuarto con una nota, la noto como era de esperarse era de mi querida Celestia y decía lo siguiente:

_Hookie:_

_El Imperio de Cristal ofrecerá un gran baile en honor al aniversario de la Princesa Cadence con Shining Armor , será un evento formal y quisiera que fueras mi acompañante, el evento es esta noche nos vemos en Canterlot_

_Atte: Celly_

No me di cuenta que Ragnarok había estado detrás de mí leyendo la carta

R-Jajajajajaja tendrás que usar saco-

M-Cierra la boca, además la elegancia la llevo por dentro-al decir esto Ragnarok se soltó a reír hasta que lo vi con cara seria

R-Umm…lo siento milord me deje llevar-dijo parándose firme-

M-Bien como ya te enteraste hay un baile y debo asistir así que quedas a cargo mientras no estoy-dije mientras subía a mi habitación-

R-Como tú digas Lord Deathook-

Entre a mi cuarto y me vestí con un saco blanco y un corbata morada una vez que empezó a atardecer me tele transporté a Canterlot, una vez en el castillo de las hermanas me dirigí al cuarto de Celestia, toque tres veces y entre

Dentro Celestia se terminaba de arreglar, usaba un hermoso vestido blanco y una corona distinta

M-Cielos Celly te ves más hermosa de lo usual-

C-Gracias mi amor tú también luces bastante guapo-dijo acercándose a mi

M-¿Estas lista?-

C-Si querido vamos-

Los dos salimos y al llegar a la sala del trono nos encontramos con mi hermano Jackal quien estaba con Luna y mis queridas sobrinas Shine Star, Bright Aurora, Hope e Ilussia las cuales corrieron hacia nosotros alegres como siempre y me derribaron las cuatro riendo sobre mí, me levante con ellas todavía encima

M-Hola querido hermanito, veo que también fuiste invitado-

J-Ahuevo chavo aunque no había nadie que cuidara de mis hijas, así que pensé en llevarlas con nosotros-

M-Ósea que estas bellas señoritas nos van a acompañar ¿eh?-dije columpiándolas con magia

L-Sera mejor que partamos o el tren nos dejaran-

J-Quien necesita el tren-

M-Si, ahora que estamos los 2 aquí podemos aumentar el rango de tele transportación-

C-Muy bien entonces vámonos-

Y así combinando nuestra magia nos transportamos al Imperio de Cristal, llegamos a la Sala del Trono dentro del Castillo de Cristal donde se encontraban la Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor.

CD-Wow no los esperábamos de esa forma pero aun así les damos la bienvenida

C-Gracias querida sobrina y felicidades, para ambos-dijo Celestia

SA-Gracias Princesa y bienvenidas sean ustedes y sus acompañantes

CD-Deathook y Sleipnir que gusto verlos otra vez y veo que traen algunas acompañantes-dijo mirando a las niñas que saltaban en nuestras espaldas

J-Si princesa son mis hijas, niñas saluden a la Princesa Cadence-

Las niñas bajaron y se pusieron en hilera diciendo al unísono

SST,BA,H,I-¡Hola!-dijeron regresando, jugando alrededor de mi

CD-Son adorables, pero Jackie ¿todas son de Luna?-

Jackal miro a Luna quien le asintió con la cabeza y un pequeño gesto de enfado

J-No exactamente, Shine Star y Bright Aurora fueron de Luna pero Ilussia fue de Eris y Hope fue encontrada por Seras y adoptada por los dos-

CD-Wow eso es….no tengo palabras para decirlo pero al fin y acabo son tus hijas-

J-Si y las adoro, niñas dejen a su tio Markus-dijo viendo como las niñas jugaban con mis alas-

M-No te preocupes hermanito adoro jugar con estos pequeños cometas jajaja-

Un guardia del palacio entro de repente

Guardia-Majestades todos los invitados han llegado, los esperan-

SA-Bien entonces pasemos al Gran Salón-

Entramos por la alfombra del corredor al salón donde se encontraban ponis de muchos lugares, entre ellos se encontraban nuestras queridas amigas las mane-6

CD-Gracias a todos por venir, por favor disfruten del baile y el festín-

Nos sentamos en la mesa real (la única diferencia era que solo estaban sentados miembros de la realeza, vaya discriminación jaja)

SST-Papi estamos aburridas-

L-Niñas sean pacientes esto pronto acabara-

BA-Pero estamos aburridas mami-

I-Si queremos jugar-

H-Vamos papi hay que jugar-

J-Em niñas obedezcan a su madre-

SST,BA,H,I-buuu-

L-Niñas compórtense-dijo Luna con voz firme y las 4 niñas se quedaron quietas-Bien Jackie, vayamos a bailar

J-¡¿QUE?! ¿BAILAR?-dijo al ser jalado por Luna directo a la pista de baile

H-No es justo, ¿Por qué ellos si pueden divertirse?-

M-¿Quien dice que no pueden?-

BA-Pero tío Markus mami dijo que nos comportáramos-

M-Ah pero mami no está aquí ¿oh si?

C-Markus cielo no creo que debas ayudarlas a desobedecer-

M-Descuida Celly solo las llevare afuera un rato volveré pronto-

C-Pero Hookie quisie…-en ese instante me desaparecí junto a mis sobrinas-..ra bailar contigo-termino Celestia con un tono triste

Salimos a ver el pueblo, las niñas se perseguían entre si y yo detecte una presencia muy conocida

M-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí afuera cabron-

D-Desde que dijeron la palabra baile-contesto mi hermano Drawing Gunner saliendo de una esquina cercana

SST,BS,H,I-¡Tío Gunner!-dijeron las niñas corriendo a abrazar a Gunner

D-Hola sobrinas-dijo con su típica "alegría"

Caminamos más mientras las niñas jugaban en la nieve Samael y yo charlamos

M-¿Entonces hermano también fuiste invitado?-

D-Seee, ni puta idea de cómo me encontraron pero si, supuse que te encontraría aquí también y también veo que Jackal anda aquí-

M-Así es, se encuentra bailando con Luna-

D-Jajaja pobre cabron, con lo mucho que le gusta bailar-

M-Mira quien lo dice cabron-

D-Ahuevo, ¿oye y que hay de Celestia?

M-Ah mierda Celly, la deje sola en el baile debo regresar pero y las niñas-

D-Yo las cuidare-

M-Gracias hermano y no te preocupes tendrás apoyo-dije mientras abría un portal del que salieron cuatro Raptores-Sus nombres son Spark(un velociraptor amarillo con franjas naranjas) Thumper (un raptor verde con manchas rojas) Bebe (Un raptor rosa) y esta su líder Viola (Un MegaRaptor blanco con espinas purpuras) son lo que se dice mis amadas mascotas, que su aspecto tonto y retrasado son más inteligentes que tu o yo combinados-dije mientras los raptores olfateaban a Samael y a las niñas que por algún motivo no les tenían miedo y subieron inmediatamente a su lomo

M-Sera mejor que empieces a correr o te dejaran atrás-dije volviendo al castillo

D-Pero que cara….ah mierda-dijo mientras corría detrás de los raptores los cuales lo dejaron atrás en poco tiempo

Volví al gran salón en el momento justo, Jackal y Luna regresaban a la mesa agotados y Celestia estaba recargada en la misma con cara triste

M-Celly regrese

C-¡Markus! ¿y las niñas?-

M-Digamos que están en buenos cascos y garras jeje

J-¿A qué te refieres?-

D-Señale a una de las puertas laterales del salón la cual estaba abierta y se podía ver a Samael tratando de atrapar a los raptores con las niñas

L-Buen entretenimiento Markus-

M-Lo sé, ahora Celestia ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-

C-Por supuesto Hookie-

Celestia y yo bailamos hasta que los invitados se fueron, Celly termino muy cansada así que la cargue hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Jackal y Luna con las cuatros pequeñas y en el suelo se encontraban mis cuatro raptores durmiendo junto a Drawing Gunner rodeándolo

M-Es hora de irnos-

L-¿Qué hay de Gunner y los raptores?-

J-Nah que se joda-

M-Estará bien, además los raptores saben cómo regresar a casa-

Así nos despedimos de Cadence y Shining Armor y volvimos al Castillo de Canterlot

M-Bien pequeñas parece que se divirtieron y ahora duermen como troncos jaja alfin niños-

L-Gracias por cuidarlas-

M-No hay porque agradecer cuñada-

J-Bueno cabron llevare a estas niñas a sus camas, la vemos-

M-Descansen

Lleve a Celestia a su alcoba y la recosté en su cama tapándola y cuando me proponía a salir me retuvo gentilmente

C-No…te vayas-dijo adormilada

M-Claro que no Celly nunca lo hare -dije recostándome a su lado abrazándola, soltó una última sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida

M-Nunca lo hare-dije quedándome dormido

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? DEJEN UN REVIEW SI LO DESEAN**

**LES DESEO UN BUEN DIA**


	5. Chapter 5

**A CARGO DEL SOL**

_Canterlot, Castillo de las Hermanas:_

Dormía tranquilamente con Celestia, esos días había dejado a cargo del Inframundo a Ragnarok pues tenía responsabilidades como pareja de la Princesa, era un poco tedioso viajando a otras regiones con el fin de mantener la paz, como sea me di cuenta de que debía haber amanecido pero el Sol aún no había sido levantado

M-¿Celly?-dije moviéndola

C-Umm….Hookie…no me siento bien-

M-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?-

C-Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, no puedo usar mi magia-

Entonces puse mi pata sobre su cabeza

M-Tienes fiebre querida pero eso no explica porque no puedes usar tu magia-

C-Tengo que levantar el sol-dijo tratándose de levantar

M-No te esfuerces Celly estas algo débil, debes descansar-dije recostándola

C-Entonces tú debes ser quien levante el Sol-

M-¿Estas segura Celly?-

C-Si mi amor…n..no es difícil solo enfoca tu magia y piensa en el Sol, en su calidez, su brillo y así lo podrás lograr-

M-Bien entonces aquí voy-dije saliendo por la ventana

Hice lo que me había ordenado Celestia, enfoque mi magia en mi cuerno y pensé en aquella estrella, cálida y brillante

M-Vamos hijo de puta, sal de una vez-dije esforzándome hasta que por fin la gran bola amarilla se alzó en los cielos, aliviado regrese a la habitación

M-Celly al parecer lo logre, es más difícil de lo que parece…..¿Celly?-

C-Que bueno cielo….lo siento me siento can..sada-dijo mientras se quedaba dormida

La deje descansar y salí al pasillo para encontrarme con la Princesa Luna

L-Buenos días Markus, ¿has visto a mi hermana?, se le hizo tarde para subir el Sol-

M-Que tal Luna, si lo sé; Celestia amaneció algo enferma, tiene fiebre y al parecer eso ha afectado el uso de sus poderes, la deje reposando-

L-Eso es terrible, se suponía que hoy Celestia debia asistir a varios eventos en Ponyville-

M-Eso es lo malo de ser Princesa jajaja, bueno supongo que tu puedes ocuparte de ello-

L-Nada de eso, como pareja de mi hermana te corresponde a ti cumplir las responsabilidades que ella no puede hacer dada su condición actual-

M-¡¿QUE?! Per….pero yo no-

L-Nada de peros, ve y reúnete con la alcaldesa de Ponyville, lo primero es la inauguración de una nueva estatua, después continua con lo que dice en esta lista-dijo entregándome un pergamino-Mientras yo cuidare a mi hermana-

M-Ok, no hay de otra-

Asi me transporte a Ponyville y camine hasta encontrar una gran multitud rodeando una estatua en forma de Sol y Luna

Alcaldesa-Gracias a todos los ponis, pegasos y unicornios que se han reunido aquí, en unos momentos las Princesas Luna y Celestia inauguraran esta estatue representando la importancia e igualdad del Dia y la Noche-

Me acerque por detrás y le susurre al oído

M-Las Princesas están indispuestas y se supone que yo inaugure la estatua-

A-Bueno, usted también es de la realeza y es la pareja de la Princesa Celestia así que no creo que haya problema-dijo volteando a ver al público -Ciudadanos, me informan que las princesas están indispuestas y no podrán asistir pero en su lugar Lord Deathook inaugurara la estatua démosle un gran aplauso-

Entonces todos los ponis se quedaron con cara de WTF viéndose los unos a los otros, ya saben preguntándose el "porque" y el "como", pero en fin tome las tijeras

M-Bien amigos acabemos con esto, En nombre de las Princesas Luna y Celestia blablablá inauguro esta estatua etc. etc…bravo hurra-y así corte el listón y me fui de inmediato hacia el siguiente punto

M-Bien lo siguiente en la lista es…. ¿Pasar por manzanas con Applejack y luego una hamburguesa de heno a The Hay Burger? Eso es raro pero en fin, está en la lista-

Así llegué a Sugarcube Corner, entre y fui recibido por Pinkie

PP-¡HOLI HOLA MARKUS! Déjame adivinar has venido por el encargo de la Princesa Celestia-

M-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

PP-Adivine, aquí tienes 6 paquetes de pastel-

M-SIETE PAQUETES (vaya que eres glotona Celly) bien ok Pinkie aquí tienes-le pague la cantidad correspondiente-Gracias-

PP-No hay de que-dijo saltando mientras regresaba a la cocina

Así tuve que hacer otras tareas como ir Saddle Arabia a una reunión con sus representantes, conseguir alimentos raros como sandias y aguacates (no pregunten donde los conseguí) cosas así, hasta que finalmente llegue al último punto de la lista

M-Bien al parecer lo último de la lista es: Asistir a la reunión con mi gran alumna Twilight Sparkle en el Castillo de la Amistad, ok no será lo mismo si no es Celestia pero bueno debo cumplir-

Llegue al castillo, entre y me dirigí a la sala de tronos donde estaban Twilight, Rarity, Spike y Applejack sentadas en sus respectivos tronos haciendo diversas actividades-

M-Que tal queridas ponis y Spike-

TS-¿Lord Deathook? A qué se debe tu visita? Esperábamos a la Princesa Celestia-

M-Desafortunadamente mi amada Celestia está indispuesta por el momento y yo he tenido que realizar sus deberes-

Aj-¿Y se encuentra bien?-

M-Al parecer si, solo necesita reposo-

R-Oh querido debemos enviarle un obsequio para animarla, veamos qué color combina con el hermoso crin de la Princesa…-

Aj-No creo que un sombrero la vaya a curar-

M-Bueno creo que eso ya se ha desviado del tema por el cual estoy aquí-

TS-Tienes razón, quería entregarle esto a la Princesa personalmente pero también es para a ti-dijo mientras Spike entraba con un paquete

M-Ok te lo agradezco pequeña, ahora debo regresar con Celly, le daré sus saludos-dije tomando el paquete y desapareciendo

Volví al Castillo de las Hermanas exhausto, entre al cuarto y vi Luna sentada junto a Celly quien se encontraba despierta y con mejor aspecto

L-Los dejare solos-dijo retirándose de la habitación

Me senté junto a Celestia

M-¿Cómo vas Celly?

C-Me siento mejor Hookie ¿y tú?, ¿Realizaste todas las tareas-

M-Pero porsuclaro que si jaja y en tiempo record-

C-Me alegro querido pero aun te falta bajar el sol-

M-Oh mierda perdón, se me olvidaba-

Salí una vez más al firmamento, enfoque mi magia en pensamiento cálidos etc… y baje el Sol a la par mientras la Princesa Luna hacia surgir….pues la luna, después de esto regrese a la alcoba

M-Wow, creo que tu trabajo es más importante de lo que parece-

C-Ni te imaginas-

M-Por cierto Twilight te envía este paquete-dije entregándole el presente

Al abrirlo resulto ser un gran retrato de todos los habitantes de Ponyville con las mane-6 en medio

C-Que gran regalo, estoy orgullosa de ella-

M-Una gran alumna viene de una gran maestra-

C-Awww que tierno Hookie-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

M-Jejeje soné muy cursi ¿no?-

C-Suenes como suenes, haces que me sienta mejor-

M-Soy la mejor medicina, al menos para ti jajaja-

C-No tienes remedio Hookie-

M-Ni lo tendré querida Celly…..pero al menos has hecho algo mejor de mí-

C-Y tú de mi cielo-dijo recostándose a mi lado

M-Te amo Celly-

C-Y yo a ti Hookie-dijimos los dos dándonos un gran beso en la boca hasta que los dos quedamos dormidos

**LO SIENTO SI ES ALGO CURSI PERO PUES YA VEN….ASI ES ESTO, DEJEN UN REVIEW SI QUIEREN, LES DESEO UN BUEN DIA, NOCHE O LO QUE SEA**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA GRAN SORPRESA**

Canterlot, Castillo de las Hermanas:

Era un día como cualquier otro, iba de aquí a allá, realizando la rutina, me dirigí al gran comedor pues se había hecho de noche y la cena estaba lista, me senté junto a Celly y nos acompañaba Luna, mis queridas sobrinas Shine Star y Bright Aurora además de mis 4 raptores quienes andaban corriendo por todo el castillo

MD-¿Y Sleipnir?-

PL-Lo envié a cortar leña, no tardara-

SSt-Mami no tenemos hambre, ¿podemos ir a jugar?-

PL-Primero termine su cena-

BA-Pero mami…-

PL-Sin peros-

Voltee a ver a mis raptores, hice un pequeño y disimulado gesto y Spark, velozmente se introdujo por debajo de la mesa y devoró los platillos de mis sobrinas mientras Luna no veía.

Las dos niñas-¡Listo!-

PL-No puedo creerlo en verdad lo hicieron-

JS-¿Hacer qué? ¿Y que hace Spark debajo de la mesa?-

Entonces Luna se asomó a ver al lagarto amarillo que yacía sentado bajo la mesa

PL-así que tú fuiste quien se comió su cena ¿no?-

Spark solo asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba un eructo

MD-La cagaste Jackie-

JS-Bah da igual niñas pueden ir a jugar, pero tendrán que cenar cuando vuelvan-

Ambas-¡Siii! Gracias papi-

Las dos se fueron de inmediato a los jardines, Jackal dejo la leña y se sentó a cenar

PL-No quiero que las malacostumbres Jackie-

JS-Sabes que no es así Lulú, solo son niñas, hablando de eso ¿Qué hay de ustedes Celestia y Markus, no quieren tener retoños?-

Luna le dio un golpe en el pecho

PL-¡Jackie!, no seas imprudente-

Celestia y Yo nos quedamos mirando sonrojados, hasta que finalmente hable:

MD-Mira la hora, se me hace tarde para castigar almas-

PC-Oh si y yo voy a detenerlo bye-

Los dos corrimos al cuarto y cerramos con llave

PC-Eso estuvo cerca-

MD-Lo se querida, imagina si hubieran descubierto que estas embarazada-

PC-Sus rostros serian iguales al tuyo el día en que te di la noticia

Flashback:

Un singular día estaba yo tumbado en los arbustos de violetas en los jardines del castillo cuando Celly salió y me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, así que me dirigí al cuarto, Celestia cerró la puerta

MD-Celly ¿estás bien? Te noto algo inquieta ¿sucedió algo?-

PC-Algo maravilloso en verdad mi amor…estoy EMBARAZADA-

En ese momento en mi despertó una enorme emoción y una gran alegría y enseguida, me desmaye, desperté y encontré a Celly frente a mi

PC-¡Hookie!, qué alivio que estés bien-

MD-¿Estar bien? Como no estarlo voy a ser ¡PAPA!-

PC-Me causa mucha alegría que lo tomes así querido, estoy muy emocionada, justo iba a contárselo a Luna-

MD-Espera, sería una gran sorpresa si lo descubren cuando el retoño este fuera-

PC-Pero Luna es mi hermana, tengo que decirle-

MD-En eso tienes razón Celly, te comprendo, bien entonces dale la buena nueva-

Fin del Flashback

MD-Vaya que si fue una grata sorpresa-

PC-Y que lo digas mi amor-

5 meses después:

En nuestro cuarto se encontraba en la cama junto a Celestia un pequeño potro Negro con crin y cola Morada, sus ojos eran color gris y así fue como decidimos ponerle BLACK SUN

MP-Quien es el niño de papa ¿eh? ¡Pues tú!

Entonces entraron mis hermanos Jackal Sleipnir y Drawing Gunner, acompañados de las mane-6 y la Princesa Luna

JS-Ya te habías tardado cabron-

DG-Bien hecho chavo-

MD-Gracias-

Todos se acercaron queriendo ver al bebe y como siempre no podían faltar los Awww que lindo y todo eso

TS-Princesa muchas felicidades-

PL-Espero les traiga tanta felicidad como a nosotros nos la han dado nuestras hijas-

PC-así será querida hermana-

SSt-Es muy pequeño papi-

JS-Eso es porque acaba de nacer hija-

BA-¿Podemos jugar con él?-

PC-Todavía no linda, pero pronto-

El pequeño potro de inmediato intento ponerse de pie y caminar-

PC-Aun no pequeño, descansa-

MD-Espera Celly, él es un luchador, vamos campeón tu puedes-

El infante dio sus primeros pasos hasta llegar a mi después volvió a caer y de inmediato se puso en pie y por fin se mantuvo así

MD-Ese es mi niño-

Entonces mis raptores entraron y empezaron a jugar con él y con mis sobrinas, llevándolos en sus lomos por toda la habitación

**Espero les agrade, dejen un comentario si gustan sería de gran ayuda.**

**Les deseo buen día, tarde o noche**


End file.
